pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Pac-Man
Ms. Pac-Man (ミズパックマン Mizu Pakkuman), also known as Pepper or Pac-Girl (パックガール Pakkugāru) prior to her relationship with Pac-Man, is the deuteragonist of the Pac-Man series. She is Pac-Man's wife and sidekick, and is the mother of Jr. Pac-Man and Baby Pac-Man. History Arcade Games 'Ms. Pac-Man' Main article: Ms. Pac-Man (game) Ms. Pac-Man's first appearance was in Ms. Pac-Man, where she had to navigate a Maze to collect Pac-Dots, while avoiding Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Sue. During her adventure, she met Pac-Man, who became her husband. Ms. Pac-Man also gave birth to her first son, Jr. Pac-Man, in this game. 'Jr. Pac-Man' Main article: Jr. Pac-Man (game) Ms. Pac-Man only appears in the intermissions. She protects Jr. Pac-Man from Blinky, who is trying to attack Junior for having a crush his daughter, Yum-Yum. Baby Pac-Man Main article: Baby Pac-Man (game) This game stars Ms. Pac-Man's second child, Baby Pac-Man. Ms. Pac-Man only appears on the pinball playfield in-game, however. Pac-Land Main article: Pac-Land Ms. Pac-Man appears as a supporting character in the game, awaiting Pac-Man's arrival outside their house. ''Pac 'n Roll ''Main article: Pac 'n Roll In Pac 'n Roll, Ms. Pac-Man's origins and her first meeting with Pac-Man is shown. In the story, Ms. Pac-Man had met Pac-Man as a child when he was training under her father on how to be a Pac-Knight, and both fell in love at first sight. However, on the night of the Power Pellet Festival, Ms. Pac-Man, along with her father, her sister, her mother, and Pac-Man's dog were captured by Golvis, a powerful green ghost and the main antagonist of the story. In the end they were rescued by Pac-Man after he defeats Golvis. ''Pac-Man World series 'Pac-Man World' ''Main article: Pac-Man World In this game, Ms. Pac-Man, along with the rest of the Pac-Man family, is captured by Toc-Man's ghost henchmen. She is kidnapped in her house, and is put into a sack and taken to Toc-Man's headquarters. The henchmen were sent to, and meant to capture Pac-Man, but realized their mistake when they got back to the HQ. Ms. Pac-Man was then put in a large cage in a graveyard. Pac-Man rescues her at last, and she, along with the other former captives, help out in the fight against Toc-Man. 'Pac-Man World 3' Main article: Pac-Man World 3 In this game, Ms. Pac-Man appears as a supporting character. She appears in the game's cutscenes, expressing her thoughts about Erwin, and how he has been attacking Pac-Man using Gogekka. At the end of the game, she is annoyed to find Clyde and the other ghosts arriving at their front yard, and Clyde says they had only been living with them for a few months. When he asks what's for dinner, she responds "You are"; Pac-Man eats a power pellet and chases them off. ''Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness ''Main article: Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness After a long absence from the spotlight, Ms. Pac-Man returns as the protagonist of her own game once more. In the game, she aids Professor Pac-Man in saving Pac-Land and its princess from an evil force. Pac-Man: Adventures In Time Main article: Pac-Man: Adventures in Time In Pac-Man: Adventures in Time, Ms. Pac-Man appears is a playable character in the multiplayer modes. She also makes a cameo appearance in the first cutscene of the game in Pac-Man's family picture and is a recurring character in the game's unlockable "Videos". ''Animated Series ''Main article: Pac-Man (TV Series) The 1982 animated series featured Ms. Pac-Man as a supporting character. She is mostly seen taking care of Baby Pac-Man, Chomp-Chomp and Sour Puss. She was often addressed as "Pepper" by her husband, who she referred to as "Packy". Other appearances 'Quest for the Golden Maze' Main article: Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze In what is currently her final starring role, Ms. Pac-Man goes on an adventure much like her first, in hopes of finding the Golden Maze. Pac-Man World Rally Main article: Pac-Man World Rally Ms. Pac-Man is a playable character in Pac-Man World Rally. She is a middleweight character and has perfectly balanced statistics, in addition to being the fastest middleweight in the game. 'Mario Kart series' Main articles: Mario Kart Arcade GP, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Ms. Pac-Man has appeared as a playable racer in several [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Kart_(series) Mario Kart] games, specifically the arcade ones. Alongside Mario and all his friends, she is joined by Pac-Man and Blinky. She does not appear in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX. Sonic Dash Main article: Sonic Dash Ms. Pac-Man appeared as an unlockable character in Sonic Dash during the PAC-MAN Event. You could unlock her by Collecting 600 PAC-MAN items between 26 February 2018 and 4 March 2018; it is currently impossible to unlock her legitimately. Personality Ms. Pac-Man is very motherly, devoting most of her time to caring for her children. She is not as adventurous as her husband, but will still help out whenever she is called upon to. Just like Pac-Man, she enjoys eating and is good at navigating mazes. As seen in Maze Madness, she also has a knack for solving puzzles. Appearance Ms. Pac-Man looks similar to Pac-Man, but has a large hairbow and eyelashes. Her nose and eyebrows are also smaller than Pac-Man's. Her appearance was frequently altered between games. Originally she wore makeup and had a beauty mark, but some later incarnations of her do not. Sometimes she is wearing boots, while other games have her wearing heels. The colors of her bow, lipstick, gloves, and shoes are often different as well. Trivia * There are several characters in recent Pac-Man-related media that look nearly identical to Ms. Pac-Man, but feature different names (such as "Pac-Marie" from Pac-Store and "Pac-Man Girl" from Mega Run meets Pac-Man). All of these are intended to be Ms. Pac-Man, but her name is changed due to General Computer Corporation copyright issues, who Namco entered a royalty agreement with in 2006 (in which G.C.C. had to be paid for every instance the character/game was used, seemingly per copy sold). Gallery Character Artwork Mspacman-2.png|Ms. Pac-Man Mspacman-1.png|Ms. Pac-Man Ms Pacman Control Panel Version.png|Ms. Pac-Man MsPacMan 4.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man (Atari 2600) Mspacman-fleer.png|Ms. Pac-Man Trading Cards Mrs. Pepper Pac-Man in Pac-Man (TV Series).png|TV Series MsPacman2.jpg|Merchandising, 1980s Mspac-icecream-restore-ng.png|Merchandising, 1980s mspacman2.jpg|Merchandising, 1980s 474400-mrs-_pepper_pac_man.png|Ms. Pac-Man (Tengen) Ms-0.png|Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Microsoft-roa-mspacman.jpg|Microsoft Revenge of Arcade Mspmw.png|Pac-Man World Characters-style-guide-mspac-1.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Characters-style-guide-mspac-2.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Characters-style-guide-mspac-3.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Characters-style-guide-mspac-4.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Characters-style-guide-mspac-5.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Untitled-2-1.png|Merchandising, 1990s Mspac mm.png|Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness Ms. Pac-Man.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness Goldenmaze-mspac.png|Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze Pac-Girl.jpg|Pac 'n Roll Mspacman GP.jpg|Mario Kart Arcade GP MspacmanRally.jpg|Pac-Man World Rally Ms._Pac_Man.jpg|Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Ms. Pac-man (Official Image) 2.png|Merchandising, 2000s Mspacman-mrmpm.png|Mega Run meets Pac-Man Pacstore-pacmarie2.png|Pac-Store Pacstore-pacmarie.png|Pac-Store Pacstore-leaves.jpg|Pac-Store Pacstore-flower.jpg|Pac-Store Pacstore-board.jpg|Pac-Store Mspacman.png|Sonic Dash Ms. Pac-Man SSBU|Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (PAC-LAND Stage) Mspac new.png|Merchandising, 2010s Mspac new.jpg|Merchandising, 2010s Group Artwork Pacman-logo-italy.png|TV Series Pacbike.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man Coloring Book Rollerskates-ms&baby.jpg|Pac-Man Coloring Book (Vol. 2) Mr-and-mrs.png|Mr. & Mrs. Pac-Man Untitled-2-0.png|Mr. & Mrs. Pac-Man Pac-man-panini-stickers-collector-book-1985-2.jpg|Pac-Man Panini Stickers Collector Book (1985) Group pmw.png|Pac-Man World Characters-style-guide-pac-group-1.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Characters-style-guide-pac-group-2.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Characters-style-guide-height-chart.png|Characters and Logo Style Guide - Pac-Man (1990s?) Untitled-2-3.png|Pac-Man Arrangement (2005) PacmanUnited.jpg|Pac-Man World 3 Pacman-mspacman-pmw3.png|Pac-Man World 3 Pacman-mspac-snowman.jpg|Merchandising, 2000s (?) Mr-mrs-pacman-mrmpm.png|Mega Run meets Pac-Man Pacstore.png|Pac-Store Pacstore-pocky.jpg|Pac-Store Pacstore-fireworks.jpg|Pac-Store Pacstore-pot.jpg|Pac-Store Pacstore-tug.jpg|Pac-Store Wallpapers mspacman01.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man Arcade classics mspacman screen01.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man Restore2.png|Namco 1987 Calendar 1024_3.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness Mspac mm wallpaper.png|Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness es:Ms. Pac-Man Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pac-People Category:Heroes Category:Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness Category:Pac-Man World Category:Pac-Man World 3 Category:Pac-Man World Rally Category:Pac 'N Roll